1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a POS system that includes a printing device, and to a data processing device used in the POS system.
2. Related Art
Devices with functions for creating print data and analyzing print data that was created are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2012-058810. POS systems in which a POS terminal sends print data to a printer, and the printer prints (produces) a receipt on which transaction information is printed based on the print data are also known. Systems in which a printer and a data processing device such as a server communicate over a network are also known.
When a data processing device is connected to a printer in a POS system such as described above, and the data processing device analyzes the print data, it is necessary to analyze the print data based on the layout of the specific receipt because the layout of the printed receipt may vary according to the print data.